Fixing Things Up
by BrokeMyHeartOnTheRoad
Summary: Hinata and Gaara had a perfect life. They never fought or argued, they always had fun, and they never felt pressured into anything. But suddenly, a blonde haired male comes back, and everything fell apart. Can they fix it up again, or will Hinata have a new male to have a life with? LOOSE PLOT. Rated T just in case!
1. Leaving

**I'm back! So, after a few months of not writing, I've decided I'm going to do a mega story!(: This story follows a loose-plot, so it may vary and have many drastic changes if I get too bored with it.**

**Anyway, here I go!**

GAARA'S POV.

"_Don't ever leave me." She whispered, her body pressing closer to mine._

"_Never" I agreed, pressing my lips against hers. _

I watched her walk away from me, her body swaying slightly as she struggled to carry her bags with her. I knew she wouldn't stay much longer; I just never wanted to believe that it would all end like this. One little fight; and she leaves me.

I had always told her, that this life would never let me live without her. She was, in a way, my reason for living. I never once hated it when she was with me, but then Naruto had to come into her life.

From the moment I saw him look at her, I knew he liked her, and the look on her face was much the same. I got incredibly jealous when she would talk about him, because her cheeks would flush, she would become short of breath, and she would refuse to look me in the eyes.

Naruto refused to think he was the reason of this; of our separation. We had been dating for seven years, and he ruined it with a look. It was really over before either of us realized it.

I'd miss her, I knew. I just never knew it would hit me worse than anything after I closed the door.

HINATA'S POV.

"Don't let him see you cry; you can cry when you get to Neji's." I softly whispered to myself, walking away from Garra and my house.

I didn't have a car, and I was rather weak, so I struggled with my bags as I walked down the road. I kept my head held high, until I finally paused and glanced back, seeing every light in the house turned on. I smiled a little, remembering how he did this every time we fought the last few days, not caring how the bill went up drastically.

This was the first time I was leaving, and it scared me. I loved Gaara with all my heart, but I could never stand to see him yell at me.

"Oh, Naruto… Why did you have to come into my life?"


	2. I need you

I am so excited for this story. I hope you guys enjoy my new chapter!

Thanks to GarraHinataWake for reviewing my story and being the whole reason I began writing again anyway.

Here it goes!

GAARA'S POV

I sat in our old room - I guess it was just mine now - and listened to Bruno Mars' voice play through the speakers on my radio, his soft voice and piano creating a swirl of sounds around me. He was singing exactly how I felt - horrified because his woman left him. I began softly, my voice barely a whisper as tears slipped from my eyes, singing in tune with Bruno,

"_Hmmm too young, too dumb to realize that I should have bought you flowers and held your hand; should have gave you all my hours when I had the chance; take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance. Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man." _

The tears flowed more freely now that I stood up and watched out the window. My world was crashing down and Bruno was like the elevator music in the background.

I didn't know if she was going to come back, nor if she was going to continue talking with me, but I knew one thing; Hinata Hyuga was my whole life, and Naruto Uzumaki was not going to take her away from me. I wiped my cheeks slowly, walking into the kitchen and grabbing myself the ingredients to make pancakes.

Three hours and a dozen pancakes later, I was standing outside Hyuga Neji's house, a box full of chocolate and a bouquet of flowers in my sweaty hands.

HINATA'S POV.

"Hinata, are you sure he's even worth crying over…?" TenTen asked me, rubbing my back gently. She was just trying to help, but I wish she wouldn't.

"He is, TenTen. He was my whole world, and now…." I sighed, wiping my cheeks for the third time. I stood up, taking my things into my room, where I turned the radio on. Bruno Mars was playing, but I quickly changed it, settling for a talk show.

"Now, Kakashi, tell us what is coming up next month, if you would."

"Well, of course! We have many things coming up next month. As everyone knows, Temari and Kankuro are coming to spend time with their brother, Gaara who lives just south of the main gates. Also, there is a talent company coming to our town looking for The Next Big Thing!"

"That sounds great, Kakashi! Thanks for telling us. Now, has anyone realized how apples and peaches look similar?" I quickly turned off the radio, yelling for TenTen.

NEJI'S POV.

Hinata was in tears, and Gaara was probably out doing nothing. Figures he wouldn't try to fix the mess he got himself into.

"Master Neji, someone is here to see you and your cousin."

"Let him in, Lee. And stop calling me 'Master'. It's getting old."

Lee bowed, nodding his head. "Of course, my apologies."

"Neji, I need to speak with my - with Hinata." Gaara's rough voice spoke softly, but paused as he waited for my permission.

"Why should I let you? You broke her heart and ruined her life. She came here, and didn't make it in the door before she began crying her poor heart out." I stood up, looking him in the eyes. His forehead had beads of sweat on it, and his eyes were red. I didn't want to believe that he had been crying, but he couldn't have been smoking.

"Go see her." TenTen spoke quietly, wrapping her arm around my shoulders.

"You have ten minutes to talk to her, Gaara. And she better not cry."

I watched Gaara slowly follow Lee to Hinata's room, and I prayed he wouldn't hurt her more than she already had been.

HINATA'S POV.

I laid in bed, holding onto the stuffed bear Gaara gave me on our first date. It surprisingly still held the smell of cotton candy and Gaara's always-faint cologne. I inhaled deeply, waiting for the tears to come again. When they never did, I stood up, looking out my window.

"Hinata?" I heard the door creak open as Lee spoke softly, "Someone is here to see you."

"Let them in." My voice cracked, although it was already a whisper at first.

I heard the person move past Lee, pressing the door shut so Lee couldn't listen in. I didn't want to turn around, so I stood there, waiting for them to speak. Feet shuffled around, before I felt arms press around my stomach, "I brought you flowers, and chocolates, to say I'm sorry." Garra mumbled against my shoulder.

"Gaara, there is no easy way to fix this…" I couldn't make my voice stay steady or sound strong, it continued to crack and get hoarse.

"We won't know unless we try. Please Hinata, we have to try to fix this. It isn't in pieces."

"Alright, I'll try. But I don't know how long I can try, Gaara." He slowly spun me so I was facing him, and he had tears rolling across his cheeks.

"We'll make this work, I know we will." And with that, he pressed his lips against mine.


	3. Flashing Back To Before She Left

**Just so everyone knows, I finally realized that I never fully explained what happened. **

**This chapter is strictly a flashback, so do not be confused, please.**

**Here we go;**

GAARA'S POV.

I slowly opened my eyes, looking at where Hinata was suppose to be laying. I sat up, rubbing my head, "Hinata?" I called, standing up before I pulled on a shirt and my lounge pants. I slowly made my way into the kitchen, where I smelled bacon and eggs cooking, but Hinata was nowhere to be found.

"Hinata?" I called again, starting to worry a bit. I glanced out the window, and my heart dropped. Hinata was outside giggling at something just beyond the gate, and I could faintly see blonde spikes above the edge of the gate. I knew it was Naruto Uzumaki – there was no doubt about it.

I sighed, chewing my lip. Should I go out there and intrude? Well, hell I won't just let him sit there and take my women from me. Hinata is _mine_ and nothing and nobody can change that. I huffed, moving back into the kitchen. Who the hell does this kid think he is? Can't he see that Hinata is _very _happy living with me?

I flipped the bacon, and finished the eggs, while waiting for the door to open. Sitting everything on the table, I noted it had been ten minutes since I had seen her outside, and with each passing second, I grew more agitated. What was taking her so long?

I tossed the cooking pot holders onto the counter, starting to walk towards the door, when Hinata walked in.

I quickly shifted my expression, replacing the frown with a smile and softening my eyes. "Hey, sweetie, I was about to come and tell you that breakfast is ready." I softly kissed her cheek, taking the apron off of her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, I was going to make it for you, but then Naruto walked up and-"

I couldn't help myself, the way she said his name so calmly and like she almost _admired _him. "What is with you two? You're _always_ with him, or talking about him. Why?"

"W-what?! Gaara, he's my friend! That's all!"

I lost it, I walked back into the kitchen, grabbing a plate of eggs. "No, that's not all! There's more going on, don't you _dare_ lie to me!"

Hinata followed me, and when she saw me grab the plate, she flinched some. "Gaara, please don't get mad. Just calm down."

And within minutes, I had thrown everything around in the kitchen, and Hinata was walking away from me with her bags.


	4. Ideas,

**Okay, here's the next chapter! **

**If anyone has any questions about the story, please PM them to me, and if I get many of the same questions, I will post a chapter explaining it or I will answer the question in this bold-text-thing. **

**Okay, so, this is present day! **

**Here we go;**

GAARA'S POV.

It had been a week since that day; since I had brought her flowers, and chocolates. She still wasn't home, but we were slowly fixing things, and I was just happy she still talked to me.

Without Hinata, my life was just as it had been for years; empty, nothingness, and useless.

It was the same routine every morning - even as Hinata and I progressed to going out again and such - I'd wake up, make coffee, taste it, and dump the pot down the drain. In my attempt to cook breakfast, I'd lose focus and burn it, so I'd call Hinata up and we'd go out.

One morning, while Hinata and I were out, she didn't talk much - which was unusual when she was with me.

"Hinata?" I spoke softly, almost scared I would startle the poor girl.

"Hm, yes?" She looked up from her waffles, haven only taken a bite from it.

I couldn't look her in the eyes, so I shifted my focus to my eggs on my plate. Stabbing the yolk so it would run everywhere on my plate, I spoke with the same soft, quiet voice I had used since I was little when something was wrong, "Are you alright? You're beginning to act differently towards me, and quiet honestly, I'm a little scared…"

Her giggles reached my ears before I had finished talking. Had I said something funny? "Oh, Gaara, nothing is wrong." She smiled a little, looking down at my hand, "I'm just thinking, is all."

I slowly nodded my head, still stabbing the yolk of my egg, "Well, that's nice. What are you thinking about over there in your little bubble of Hina-ness?" A smile played across my lips, but I didn't want to show it. Truthfully, I loved teasing her like this, watching her pale cheeks slowly turn a light pink, her light lavender eyes get a flash of anger as she knew I teased her like this.

I just couldn't help it.

I glanced at my watch as she spoke, "Just some things."

I looked at her; I knew by the tone of her voice that she wasn't going to tell me exactly, so I stood up, "I've got to go fill out paper work at work, I'll drop you off at Neji's, and I'll call you when I'm off of work. Does that sound okay?"

She nodded, and let me pay for our food. The whole car ride was silent to Hyuuga Neji's house, but when we pulled up, she leaned in and gently pressed her lips against mine. She let them linger there, her hands holding both of my cheeks. I slid my eyes closed and kissed her back, but before I knew it, the kiss had ended and she was gone.

HINATA'S POV.

I laid on my bed, with TenTen sitting by my feet.

"So, wait. You kissed him, then you ran inside?"

Hinata sighed, rolling to her side. "Yes, for the fourth time. I freaked out."

TenTen looked down, then gasped as she thought of something, "Gaara's siblings! We can have them set up a romantic picnic, and it'll just be you two!"

Hinata looked at her brown-haired friend, then smiled, "That sounds wonderful." she declared, sitting up.

"Great! They'll be here tonight for dinner." TenTen walked out of the room, but had briefly paused at the door, "Naruto will be here as well, Hinata. Be careful, chipmunk."

Hinata smiled, even after the door closed. "You too." she whispered to the wind, laying back down.

Hinata fell asleep shortly after, but didn't mention how the problem wasn't romance; it was a certain blonde-haired boy.


	5. Dinner

**Sorry I was a-wall! Just like Hinata, I was having my own boy problems. /:**

**But it's all good now, so I can continue with my story!**

**Here we go;**

**HINATAS POV**

I looked around my room, and I saw nothing but clothes. I wanted to look cute, but not _too_ cute. Naruto was to be there, and I didn't need him getting the wrong impression.

I had gone out with Gaara for breakfast this morning, as usual, and I hadn't talked much then. How was I supposed to tell Gaara that I was going out with the man that helped ruin our relationship?

I signed in aggravation, picking up an oversized sweatshirt. Slipping it over my head, I pulled on some jeans, and picked up my shoes as well as my phone. Why couldn't I have just said no? I opened the door, and closed it softly behind me as I stepped out.

"Hinata, are you done yet?" Neji yelled up the stairs.

I slowly descended them, my cheeks heating up as I walked down. I was very under dressed, I could see, but I put my hair in a tight bun anyway. "I'm finished." I spoke quietly, slipping my shoes onto my feet.

"You're… You're going like that?"

"Well… Yes."  
A small laugh was all I heard, before Neji spoke quickly. "You will be dropped off at Gaara's. Naruto will just be alone."

I smiled inwardly; maybe today was going to work out.

GAARA'S POV.

_Knock knock knock._

I slowly pushed myself off the couch, and rubbed my eyes as I stumbled my way to the door. "Who is it?" I mumbled, leaning against it.

I heard a giggle, "Sleeping on the couch again, Gaara?"

I instantly smiled, opening the door, "Hina!" I hugged her to me tightly, and closed my eyes as I smelled her faint perfume. This just earned another giggle from her. "I see you're happy to see me." She spoke softly, wrapping her arms around my shoulders.

In truth, I was extremely happy to see her – and shocked. She had been acting weird this morning when we out to breakfast, so I called TenTen after I dropped Hinata off, who told me they later had dinner planned, and Naruto was going along.

"What happened, with dinner, I mean?" I asked, bringing her into the living room.

She sighed, "Neji didn't approve of my attire."

I looked at her clothes, and smirked. She was wearing my hoodie I gave her on our first date. How cute.

"Gaara…"

"Yes?" I glanced back up at her face, and saw her eyes watering up.

"I miss you, I need you, and I want-"

I cut off with a short kiss, already knowing what she wants to say. "I know, me too. But I'm just not ready. Naruto is still in town, and I actually have to leave to go on a trip… My siblings have gotten in some trouble and I must go help them."

She looked down, her bangs falling in front of her face, yet barely hiding the tears as they fell.

"And, I want you to stay here; at home. I want you to watch everything for me, please?"

She looked at me through her bangs, then slowly nodded.

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow, just after noon."

She wanted to ask more, but I didn't know what else she would want to ask. I stood up, and when she followed, I asked, "Would you like dinner?"

She smiled, and nodded once more.

Slipping my shoes on, I slipped my hand into hers, and opened the door. "After you, ma'am." She giggled, then stepped out.

**AT THE RESTAURANT.**

We were sitting down at a very nice restaurant that we had never been to, but had always talked about. Hinata looked around nervously, fiddling with the sleeve on her sweatshirt. She was very under dressed, but I had several surprises for her.

My first one happened about ten minutes after we sat down; a waitress - and very good friend of mine, Karin - walked over to Hinata and asked Hina to follow her to a special surprise they had. It was a soft purple colored dress, with a sweetheart neckline (seeing as the dress was strapless), and rinestones covering the waist of it. When Hinata would move, the bottom of the dress would sparkle. I remember how she said she loved it a few months ago, and had ordered it the next hour for her.

Hinata walked back, looking amazing. Her hair was down in beach waves, and her eyes sparkled with the dress on. Karin followed behind Hinata, carrying a bag full of Hinata's clothes and her shoes in one hand, and her notepad to take our orders down in the other.

Karin smiled at Hinata, and wrote down what Hinata wanted, then turned to me. "And for you, sir?"

"I'll have a Coke, with no ice, and I'll have a small Apple Garanzola Salad."

Karin nodded slightly, writing down everything. "Great, I'll be back in a few minutes to get your orders, and my name is Karin if you need anything."

When Karin was still in hearing distance, I stood up, "I'll be right back, I'm going to go wash up." I followed after Karin, and when Hinata could no longer see us, I tapped Karin's shoulder. "Do you have my suit?"

"Yes, it's right over there, in the second private booth. You can close the shades when you walk in and change - I have it marked off so nobody's going to sit there."

"Thanks. What about the other stuff?"

Karin rolled her eyes, smiling, "It's all in the jacket. Now go get dressed, before she thinks you had to... _Be a man." _

We both laughed before I started walking to the booth. I peaked in, and saw my suit. A soft purple tie and vest, followed by a black pair of pants, shoes, and jacket. An ivory shirt was laying across the table. _She thought of everything,_ I thought to myself, before I began to change.


End file.
